plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Shadow Plague
Strategy created by Risviltsov (This is a work in progress) Advice 'Struggling with the cure' Destroy the following countries: Greenland, Iceland, New Zealand, Norway, Finland, Botswana, Sweden, Libya, Australia, and New Guinea. This kills 63,641,261 people (0.89 percent of world), but destroys 71 laboratories (20.88 percent of world). 'Dealing with Templars' Evolve Blood Rage, Bat abilities like travel speed, and The dark ritual series. The following is a strategy guide for the Shadow Plague, that has been released for Plague Inc. Mobile in the Mutation 13 update. The strategy guide This is Risviltsov here, with his first guide on this wiki! I have a few uncertainties about this, though. This will work on all difficulties (but this one is originated from Mega Brutal) as for the most time you will not use a disease. Let's get started, shall we? 1. Open Plague Inc. and go onto the Shadow Plague. Any difficulty works, honestly. 2. Genetic Modifications - * Teracyte - Airports and Seaports are replaceable by your bat! * Extremophile - The ultimate environment gene. 3. Start in Greenland. Soon, you'll see why. 4. With the 19 to 27 DNA points, grasp Therianthropy and Blood Rage. This will ensure your vampire doesn't die and can farm DNA points. 5. Activate a Blood Rage on Greenland. Evolve your Blood Rage tree (in both ways, Dark Rituals work) with the DNA harvested from the 56,000 people dying. 6. Once Greenland's population has been depleted of all life, move to its neighbor, Iceland. Start a Blood Rage there. 7. Templar Defense Industries (TDI, for short) may start to notice your onslaught against humanity by now. Do not move away from Iceland until you have evolved Demonic Fury. After you've evolved Demonic Fury, pause the game and read the next step. (If you feel lucky, then go ahead and kill them all without Demonic Fury) 8. Attack the nearest TDI base. Blood Rage it. Move on to the next nearest TDI base. Repeat. And when your vampire is low on health, Blood Rage a country without a TDI near a TDI country. Be quick -- Travel Speed I is advised. TDI bases get stronger by the second. 9. You should be at your final TDI base by the time you are reading this. Destroying the TDI base will take several retreats and regenerations. Keep an eye on your DNA and Vampire Health meters (Evolving Dark Ritual 2 is recommended by now). Patience is key. 10. After those TDI bases are finally eradicated, save up 400 DNA points. The symptoms and transmissions, on top of the lairs, will get expensive. Blood raging will take a lot of time. Grief India until you raise the 400 DNA points. Make sure to harm Iceland and the Caribbean until everyone dies. This will take about half an hour 11. Now time to plan the ultimate extinction and the end of the world.. Place lairs in: Central America, Turkey, and Indonesia. Unlock all abilities (except for lair bonuses and lair healing). The lairs are to teleport quickly to destroy WHO Laboratories before they can do anything to contribute to the cure progress. 12. Once everything is set, evolve Shadow Blessing, every transmission (I do mean EVERY transmission except for Zoonotic Shift's chain), and evolve the following symptoms: Dark Pustules, Hypersensitivity, Malignant Pigmentation, Latent Adaptation, Pallor, Weeping Sores, Hyperdontia, Jugular Bite, Shadow Slaves, Muscular Hypotrophy and Masticatory Tension. 13. Always stay in flight, too. Fly to all uninfected countries (first with the Island countries, though!) and make sure to destroy any WHO Laboratories. 14. Congratulations. You've wasted at least an hour of your life completing the 'impossible'. Good job. The game is important to not only you, but to James and to our wiki. Thank you. Alternate murder plan (anti-cure): I. Instead of murdering India, you could go and destroy 20.88% of their laboratories while killing off only 0.89% of their population by destroying the following top ten countries. Anyways, this is also a list of countries to target if you are anti-cure. # Greenland (Lowest amount of people per laboratory -- 18,828) # Iceland # New Zealand # Norway # Finland # Botswana # Sweden (Last country with under 1,000,000 people per laboratory) # Libya # Australia # New Guinea # Baltic States # Canada # Central Europe # Zimbabwe (Last country with under 5,000,000 people per laboratory) # Bolivia # Morocco # Kazakhstan # Spain # Madagascar # Italy # UK # South Africa # Angola (Last country with under 7,500,000 people per laboratory) # Peru # Middle east # Poland # France # Central America # Saudi Arabia # Korea # Caribbean # Argentina (Last country with under 10,000,000 people per laboratory) # Afghanistan # Germany # Iraq # Ukraine # Balkan States # Japan # Turkey (Last country with under 15,000,000 people per laboratory) # Sudan # Central Asia # Algeria # Iran (Last country with under 20,000,000 people per laboratory) # Egypt # --- WORLD AVERAGE --- (20,954,541 people per laboratory) # Colombia # Mexico # Philippines # Russia # Brazil # USA # Central Africa # Pakistan (Last country with under 50,000,000 people per laboratory) # Indonesia # S. E. Asia (Last country with under 100,000,000 people per laboratory) # East Africa # West Africa # China # India (Highest amount of people per laboratory -- 242,835,836) Record using this strategy (with Mad Scientist, Socially Awkward Bat, Teracyte, Extremophile and Berserker): * Score: 190,030 * Days: 2,257 * Cure %: 1% * Biohazards: 5 By DiseaseMaster7 This strategy is based off of Risviltsov's strategy, composed for Mega Brutal: Genetic code: * Brawler * Budget Bat * Mad Scientist/Witch Doctor * Aerocyte * Extremophile # Start in Greenland. Immediately evolve Night Wraith and Blood Rage. # Start a Blood Rage in Greenland. Evolve Therianthropy as soon as you can. You'll need it in the future. # Once Greenland has been cleared of human life, move to Iceland, and start a Blood Rage there. Evolve Dark Ritual 1. # The Templars will begin to notice you shortly after you invade Iceland. Wait until they create their Bases. # Once the Templar Bases have appeared on the map (indicated by a blue castle-like icon), immediately go after the Templar Base closest to you. Evolve Adrenal Surge when you can. # Travel from country to country, wiping out the Templar Bases. When you get to the last Base, if you haven't already, evolve up to Shadow Blades and Demonic Fury. Evolve Lair and set up a Lair closest to the country housing the last Templar Base. You will have to retreat multiple times to your Lair to either heal or fight off a Templar Drone. Buy Lair Healing 1 if necessary. # Once you kill off the last Templar Base, return to Iceland. Continue your interrupted Blood Rage until Iceland is devoid of human life. # Move on to the Caribbean. Start a Blood Rage there, and don't do anything until all the humans have been killed off. # Move to Madagascar and do the same there. When you can, place a Lair in the following countries: United States, Brazil, Central Africa, Central Europe, and China. If your first base is close to one of these countries, there's no need to plant an extra base there. Evolve Travel Speed 1 and 2. They'll come in handy later. # Once Madagascar's been wiped clean, despite the cost of creating all the bases, you should have over 600 DNA Points. Fly to Australia, and while your vampire is in the air, evolve all of the Transmissions, including the Zoonotic Shift transmissions. Evolve Blood Gift, Dark Cloud, Shadow Trail, and Corrupted Air. Once you have the DNA Points, evolve Heat Tolerance, Anti-biotic Tolerance, and Cold Tolerance. # Evolve Dark Pustules, and continue the symptom evolution until you get to Shadow Slaves. If you wish to use this strategy to unlock the Sadomasochism achievement, do not evolve this symptom. # At this point, the WHO Laboratories will begin popping up. Eliminate the labs as soon as they pop up. Evolve Vampiric Awakening to create more Vampires. With all the Abilities and Transmissions purchased, the world will become rapidly infected. Plus, the Shadow Slaves symptom, if evolved, has a bonus effect: Thralls will work to destroy WHO Laboratories. # Evolve Vampiric Awakening as many times as you wish. Also, evolve as many Symptoms as you want. It's very likely that you'll be able to unlock multiple achievements in the process. # Congratulations. You've defeated the world through the Shadow Plague, and have unlocked the Vampire Master achievement. DiseaseMaster7 Category:Shadow Plague Category:Strategy